


Forever grateful

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For what exactly?





	Forever grateful

Our tale starts directly after Cedric's run in with Lord Voldemort, but his boyfriend Viktor saved him.

Cedric said, "I'll be forever grateful, Vik."

Viktor smiled. "I did it because I love you vith my vole heart."

Cedric stated, "Aw, that's a lovely sentiment. Seriously though; I'm forever in your debt."

Viktor assured him, "You don't owe me anything." He added, "But, if you feel like you do, then pay me back by saving my life one day."

Cedric grinned. "I will, that's a promise."


End file.
